ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Animo Planet
Plot Grandpa Max and Sheriff Wat-Senn are fishing in Undertown when they haul in some rare and odd catches. The fish appear to be mutated and disfigured, to the point of disgusting both of them. Grandpa Max: Weird things out there biting today, eh, Wat-Senn? Sheriff Wat-Senn: Mhmm, I didn't know Earth even had these babies on deck. Grandpa Max: Well, I've heard that the Undertown water-system is connected to Tokyo, so maybe something is going on up there. The scene goes to Ben as swimming the rivers of Tokyo as Wildjaws. Fishermen are scared out of there minds at the sight of him and flee ASAP. Wildjaws dives deep underwater and goes between a sewer gate. He appears through a manhole and sees Dr. Animo with a Mutant Lion as a guard-dog. '' Dr. Animo: Ah, we were expecting you, Tennyson. I'm a little tied up a the moment, so I'm afraid you'll have to speak to my little kitty cat. ''(Laughs) Get him, my loyal pet! The mutated lion pounces on Wildjaws and the two begin intertwined in a beastly battle. Claws going everywhere, Wildjaws using his immense jaw strength against the Mutated Lion's leg, and the roars and growls being shared. Wildmutt is kicked into a small stream where he seemingly flees, however, he just appears on the adjacent side of the Mutant Lion and splashes water all over the frightened feline. This causes it to roar loudly and hide in the shadows. Dr. Animo:'' (Watches the Mutant Lion flee)'' Get back you prissy feline! Wildjaws: (Inaudible roars and snarls) (Tackles Dr. Animo to the ground) Dr. Animo: (Drool all over his body) You disgusting vermin! Get off me you dogfish! What are you anyway?! The Omnitrix times out. Ben is pinning down Animo when a hissing sound his made from behind. A long slender tentacle coils around Ben's leg and drags him closer to the water, presumably about to drown him. Ben: I don't think so, slimy! (Hits Omnitrix) A green flash is seen underwater as soon as Ben was yanked under. Steam rises from the water and slowly green slime begins to surface. A device looking very similar to Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector floats to the top of the slime. Heatgoop: Somebody called for a Hero? (Floats back to Animo) Dr. Animo: What did you do to my Mutant Octopus? Heatgoop: Let's just say that over-sized Calamari just got a taste of burning hot slime! (Shoots steaming goo at Dr. Animo) (Stuck against wall) Dr. Animo: Arrgh! It burns! Heatgoop: I know, right? It's acid as hot as fire! Now tell me what exactly you're doing here in Tokyo, Animo. (Struggling) Dr. Animo: You haven't won yet so I'd be share a little, Tennyson. Japan is famous for it's Monster Movies, right? When I'm through here, I'll be making my own ''Monster Movie! Bahahahahaha! Heatgoop: What could you possibly gain from that?! Dr. Animo: ''(Smiles) Sorry, no spoilers! The Mutant Lion tackles Heatgoop and splashes him everywhere. The Mutant Octopus stretches it's tentacle out and rips Animo free of the goo. He now grabs a wetsuit and helmet and dives underwater with the Mutant Octopus. The Mutant Lion gnaws on Heatgoop's Anti-Gravity Projector, spits it out, and goes down the already opened manhole. Heatgoop reverts back. '' Ben: Why the heck would Animo want homemade Godzillas? And why in Tokyo...? ''Ben gets a call through the Omnitrix. It's Kai. He sighs and answers it. Kai: Ben! I just took down this Mutant Lion in Tokyo, Japan! I think it came from that guy you called Dr. Animo. You should come take a look at- Ben: Yeah, Kai. I know. I just now went up against him and his mutants. Kai: So you're in Tokyo too? We can look for him together! I mean, as two people solving a case, that is. Ben: Sorry Kai, this isn't play-time. I have a job to do! Superheroes usually overrule girls without super powers. Gotta go, bye. (Cuts off call) Ben looks at the riverside where Animo and his Mutant Octopus escaped. He scrolls through his weird fusion hologram, closes his eyes in fear, and hits the Omnitrix. '' Ampsnare: Something tells me Ripfibian would've been ''so much better..(Groans and leaps into the water) Ampsnare's bandages slowly fade away and regenerate underwater. He makes it to a old tubular path covered in moss and cracks along it's sides. Ampsnare swims into it and see's it leads to a cavern ceiled shut by iron bars. A large opening appears and The Mutant Octopus ejects itself from it and tries clasp upon him. Ampsnare: Woah! I didn't order seafood! (Wraps bandages around it and electrocutes the Mutant Octopus) The Mutant Octopus whips its tentacles around in pain but Ampsnare's bandages dissolve and his electricity stops completely. '' Ampsnare: Oh great, when my bandages go away, so does my electricity! ''(Is swiped away by a tentacle) The Mutant Octopus shoots all of it's tentacles at Ampsnare like a barb and knocks him into some rocks at the bottom of the water. Ampsnare is trapped under the rocks and the Mutant Octopus drags itself closer to him. His bandages finally dissolve and he dodges the attack from the Mutant Octopus. '' Ampsnare: I can't fight like this! I'll gonna have to reschedule, you Vilgax-Wannabe! ''(Rises to surface quickly and times out) Ben: (See's Omnitrix is out of power) Out of power and out of luck. What else is new.. In the underwater cavern, Dr. Animo has video footage of a scene from Godzilla. A cage with a lizard, tank with a Alligator, and cell with a Japanese Scientist are shown. Scientist: You cannot do this! You are a mad man for thinking this will all go well for you! Dr. Animo: First of all, which one of us is the doctor? (Laughs) ''Sorry, Mr. Zazuki, I'm afraid I don't fall under the category of "Mad". Zazuki: You plan on using these two reptiles in order to create an actual Godzilla, of course you are mad! It's unthinkable! Dr. Animo: Well I'm not exactly using just these two animals for my experiment. In order to make a real mutated Godzilla, I would have needed help from my old friend, Ben 10. Zazuki: You cannot expect me to know where that American Super Hero is! Dr. Animo: Of course I can't! I know exactly where the little snot is. What I need is some of his DNA from the Omnitrix. I thought the device I put on his Omnitrix would render it useless, but it just mixed up the Alien DNA it had in it. Zazuki: What do you need from me?! Dr. Animo: We both know you can tell me where you store your nuclear weapons. Spit it out, before I say the same to one of my mutant's about you. Zazuki: I only know we keep them underground in a store! The store is in the metropolitan area of Tokyo, but it won't be easy to just go and take the weapons, I assure you. Dr. Animo: My mutants beg to differ! I've got several around Tokyo just aching to destroy Ben Tennyson. It's been a week since he's found out I've been hiding out in Tokyo, which mean I've had plenty of time to cook up some creatures he'd wish he'd never seen. ''(Laughs) Zazuki: I must ask you...why Japan? What do you gain from creating a monster, here of all places! Dr. Animo: A mutant Godzilla, added with combined with nuclear weapons, plus being far from the Plumbers....you do the math. The scene goes to the city of Tokyo under distress. A mutant Praying Mantis is rampaging through the city, munching through cars and slicing everything in it's path. Kai is there trying to ward it off with Excalibur. Moments later Ben shows up as Ratharms. '' Ratharms: Lemmie tell ya something, Mutant Praying Mantis! I've got four fists of furry fury just aching to punch you a bunch! Kai: How cute, you rhymed. (Kicking the Mutant Mantis back) Ratharms: (Growling) Lemmie tell ya something, Kai Green! Ratharms didn't mean to rhyme, especially this time! Kai: You just contradicted yourself...(Slices fire hydrant and sprays water in the Mutant Mantis's face)'' Ratharms leaps on the Mutant Mantis's head and keeps punching it until it trips over a car and lands on it's back. Ratharms punches the Mutant Mantis with two arms and yanks on it's antennae with the other two causing it to shake wildly damaging the surrounding area. Kai: Easy, tiger. We still got plenty of city left to save! (Pulls out bow and arrow and a piece of a building that falls on the Mutant Mantis) Ratharms jumps off the Mutant Mantis as it covered with debris and the piece of the building. He then times out and sees Kai making a snooty face at him. Ben: What? This doesn't mean anything! Kai: Sure it doesn't. It means everything! You knew you wanted to help me but were too much of a baby to come and do it the first time. Ben: WHAT? No! That's not-I mean that's just-Kai, seriously? Kai: Look, I'm here trying to research the ancient ways of Japan, not to clean up some of your ''enemy's pets. Ben: The quack shut himself in an underwater cave, how am I responsible for this? Kai: I don't know...maybe because you can turn into a Alien Fish with jaws that rip through steel! (Shows Kai his Omnitrix) Ben: I can't right now my Omnitrix's busted. I can only turn into mixtures of my aliens now. Kai: Then you have to work with me and find Animo before it's too late! Ben: Ughhhhh. Fine. But I don't see how we can team up and reach Dr. Freakimo, anyway. ''A broadcast goes on in a TV Store that catches Ben's ear. He walks over to it with Kai and sees that Dr. Animo riding a Mutant Frog is barging into a store east of where their at. A Japanese newsman is explaining more about the case but Ben doesn't understand him. Ben: Great, I never did become speak Japanese..and I watch Sumo Slammers! Kai: Don't worry, I'm fluent in Japanese. (Looks at TV) He said Dr. Animo cleared everybody out of the store and when police went to investigate he was nowhere to be found. Ben: He must've took what he wanted and left. Figures. Kai: I don't think so. He couldn't have escaped without being seen, because the store only has one exit. Police have been there for hours with no so much as a "ribbit". Ben: He's still there. Something is in that store that needs to make a homemade Godzilla. Kai: A what?! Ben: I'll explain on the way, come on! The two make it to the store and are stopped when the local authorities see them. Ben simply grins shows them his Omnitrix and the two are let through. Kai: Hmmph, show off. Ben: (Smiling) What can I say, Japan loves me just as much as America does. Kai probes around the store counters and shelves looking for clues and evidence Animo is still there. Ben picks up a manga and reads it happily while looking at Japanese souvenirs. Kai smacks the Manga out of his hands and pulls him away from the souvenirs. Kai: Maybe you should turn into Blitzwolfer and sniff out where they went. (Cute smile) Ben: Even if I wanted to, I can't. (Leans on shelf and knocks it over) Kai: Ben, look! Ben: I swear it was an accident! Kai: No, look! (Points) Ben turns around and sees that the shelf leads to a passageway. They both go in it and go down several fleets of stairs before meeting Dr. Animo and Mutant Frog terrorize some guards to a large vault. '' Ben: Not sure if this is animal abuse or... Dr. Animo: Just what the doctor ordered! Forget the guards, my pet. Get Tennyson and his girlfriend! ''The Mutant Frog bounces it's way towards Ben and Kai. Animo paces himself to the vault and begins typing a code on a bomb-like device. Ben: She's not girlfriend! (See's the Mutant Frog is about to land on him) ''Give me XLRTrack! Please! (Slams down on Omnitrix)'' Ghostchill: Sn-o way! Ghostchill? (Mutant Frog lands on him) Kai: Ben, no! The Mutant Frog gets up and is about to stick it's tongue towards Kai. As soon as it does, it's tongue stops right before it hits Kai. From the tip of it's tongue, it freezes all the way up to it's entire body. Ghostchill exits the Mutant Frog and flies beside Kai. Ghostchill: Pretty cool, huh? No pun intended, by the way. Kai: Whatever, just get the Doctor. Ghostchill: On it! (Flaps wings and flies over to Dr. Animo inputting password on the bomb-device) ''Forget your medicine, Animo? Dr. Animo: Nice try, Benjamin! It appears you have a cold, let me help you with that! ''(Puts out lasergun and fires lasers at him) Ghostchill goes intangible and the lasers go right through him. He then goes invisible and Animo left there cautiously. Ghostchill then appears behind him and wraps his tentacles around his body, freezing him on contact. He now witnesses the bomb-device strapped to the vault and begins breathing his frostbreath at the bomb, attempting to stop it. The bomb it too hot, but he continually keeps breathing ice on it. Right before the bomb explodes, it freezes along with the entire vault. Kai: Ben, you did it! Ghostchill: I'm a paranormal blizzard, of course I did! (Reverts back) The frog breaks free of the ice and sticks it's tongue to Animo currently in an block of ice. The ice sticks to it's tongue and he breaks the ice against the ground. Animo gets up shivering and says he has one last surprise for Ben. He equips his Mutant Frog and jumps past them, escaping. Kai: Great, one more prescription from Dr. Animo. Ben: We can't keep fighting him like this, he keeps getting past us with a new plan each time. What did he want here anyway. Kai: This is a weapons vault for nuclear weapons. You tell me. Ben: Clever. Kai: Take me to where the underwater cavern is. We have to stop him head on before he shows Japan what his last surprise is. The scene goes to Ben and Kai back to where the underwater cavern is. The Mutant Octopus is seen on the ground, beaten, presumably thanks to Kai and Ben defeating it. '' Kai: ''(Puts on wetsuit and air-tank) We can't waste anymore time, let's go. (Dives into the water) The Omnitrix flashes Green and Red, as it's energy levels are down. '' Ben: Awww man! Only one transformation left before I'm completely out of power! ''(Sarcastic) ''What more could you ask for? ''(Hits Omnitrix) Waterstorm: This is absolutely adequate! A combination of both Brainstorm and Waterhazard's DNA results in absolute agony for Animo! Enough self-talk, I must make my way to the water inevitably! Hoozah! (Jumps into the water) Waterstorm and Kai make their way to each other and swim to the ceiled entrance to Animo's Lab. Waterstorm aims his pincers at it and propels enough voltage at it, that it opens up for them. Kai and Waterstorm go inside the entrance and bust there way through the door. Dr. Animo: You're a moment too late, as usual. Witness one of my greatest creations! My Mutant Godzilla!'' (Laughs and reveals small lizard)'' Kai: You're kidding, right? A tiny lizard is your master plan? Waterstorm: I'm afraid not. This is not simply a tiny reptile species. Dr. Animo will indefinitely mutate this creature with another, I presume. Dr. Animo: You're exactly right! (Pulls down curtain and shows Alligator) ''Behold! ''Dr. Animo pulls out a mutant ray gun and blasts the two animals with a well-aimed shot. The two creatures mix and combine into a giant bipedal tyrannosaur-like monster with a crocodilian-like features. Waterstorm: Animo could've made this beast all along, he just wanted it to have the extra fire power he needed to destroy entire cities. This is our true "Godzilla". Dr. Animo: Right again, Tennyson. This giant beast you see before your very eyes was my plan this whole time! Even though it can't breathe fire, shoot lasers, and cause nuclear explosions, I can just unleash it along with my other monstrous mutants! (Laughs evily) '' Kai: If you think we're going to let that go down, you aren't healthy, Doc. Dr. Animo: Pitiful girl, I'll make you regret even coming here! Rip her to shreds, my Godzilla! ''The Mutant Godzilla charges at Kai with it's gaping mouth showing large sharp teeth. Waterstorm intervenes and electrocutes the Mutant causing it to trip and fall on it's face. '' Waterstorm: I think not! Kai: ''(Withdraws Excalibur) Thy must go for Animo, I shall slayeth this beast! Waterstorm: (Sighs) Please refrain from making such idiotic decimals of speech...(Scuttles away) Dr. Animo stands back as he is about to be shocked by Waterstorm. He runs behind a curtain and shows he has Mr. Zazuki as a hostage. Waterstorm: Release him, or feel the voltage of a Orishan and ''a Cerebrocrustacean! ''(Headplate opens) Dr. Animo: Not today, crab-legs! (Smirks) Kai is busy slicing her sword around repelling the Mutant Godzilla. It attempts to bite her several times before it finally grabs her hair with it's teeth. It swings around until he is dizzy and drops the Excalibur. The Mutant Godzilla throws Kai into the air for her to land in it's mouth. Kai takes a small orb from her pocket and throws it into the Mutant's mouth. It explodes with purple gas the Mutant Godzilla chokes on. Kai lands on it's head and jumps to her safety. Kai: Chew on that, gecko-face! Waterstorm: You will release the hostage and face me in single combat! Dr. Animo: I don't think so! Stand back or else.. Waterstorm: (Backs away) ''Understood. ''(Sees Kai unharmed) But you realize Kai has subdued your creation and turned it into an unintelligent flightless bird from the prehistoric era, correct? Dr. Animo: A dodo? Where?! (Looks at Kai and his Mutant Godzilla) '' ''Waterstorm shoots his electrokinesis at Dr. Animo, shocking him away from Mr. Zazuki. He faints from the intensity and lands on his back. Mr. Zazuki shelters behind Waterstorm. Waterstorm: Are you alright? Zazuki: Never better.. Kai grabs her Excalibur and hits the Mutant Godzilla on it's underbelly, leaving a small but noticeable scratch. It bellows in pain and goes berserk trying to stomp on Kai. Waterstorm shoots a minor jolt of electricity at the Mutant's eye and gets it's attention. It ignores Kai and goes for Waterstorm, scuttling near the entrance way he took to get in. '' Waterstorm: Come closer, my little reptilian friend, just a little closer! That's a boy! ''The Mutant Godzilla roars and charges head-on at Waterstorm. He stands aside, and let's the Mutant Godzilla trip itself into the metal pipeline, squirming to get up and out of the pipeline. Waterstorm shoots water conducting electricity at the same time all over it, hurting it greatly until it passes out. Smoke seeps from it's body due to it being burned. '' Waterstorm: Check, and mate. ''(Times out) Kai: (Runs to Ben and hugs him) ''Ben, we finally caught him! ''The two awkwardly stare at each other, with Ben blushing. '' Kai: ''(Pulls herself off him) Mmmhm. Ben: ...Yep. You down for a smoothie run? Kai: Sure! I hear there's this great place where you can drink Smoothies and watch Sumo Wrestlers live! Ben: (Whispers to himself) I think I'm in love.. Kai: What was that? Ben: I think we should go! Come on, before we miss all the awesome-ness! Zazuki: May I tag along, I enjoy the Sumo Smoothie Emporium! Kai: The more the merrier, let's hit it! The three slowly walk to the tubeline with Ben carrying Dr. Animo and Mr. Zazuki leading the way. Kai and Ben look at each other and smile. '' Characters * Ben Tennyson * Grandpa Max * Kai Green * Sheriff Wat-Senn * Mr. Zazuki * Guards of Nuclear Weapons * Japanese Newsman Villains * Dr. Animo ** Mutant Fish ** Mutant Lion ** Mutant Octopus ** Mutant Praying Mantis ** Mutant Frog ** Mutant Godzilla (Previously Lizard and Alligator) Aliens Used * Wildjaws (First Appearance) * Heatgoop (First Appearance) * Ampsnare (First Appearance) * Ratharms (First Appearance) * Ghostchill (First Appearance) * Waterstorm (First Appearance) Trivia * According to ScareWolf, all of Animo's Mutants are now in Area 51. * Originally, Ripray/Jetjaws was suppose to appear instead of Wildjaws. * Dr. Animo is finally arrested. * It is revealed this episode takes place a week after the events of ''An Old Switcheroo. * Ben ironically did not discover that it was Animo who caused his Omnitrix to malfunction and give him fusion aliens. * Dr. Animo placed his Mutants around Tokyo, in case they encountered Ben before he did. * Wes Green took Kai to Tokyo between the events of An Old Switcheroo, and this episode. * The episode's name is an allusion to the TV Station, Animal Planet. Category:Ben 10 Galactic LegendsCategory:Episodes